First Contact
by gaborszollosy
Summary: August 6th, 2017 Mount McKinley, Alaska. The secret underground base registers the crash of a unidentified object, and its occupant is not from Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**7:12 AM, August 6th, 2017**

**C11 Underground Facility,  
Mount McKinley, Alaska**

A bearded man in a lab coat knocked on the base commander's door.  
"It's open." - Said Colonel Victoria Parker, sitting behind her desk. She was dressed in an elegant blue dress. Her red hair was held in a bun. She was the epitome of discipline and order, and was very precise in her every move and decision. This was one of the many reasons she became a high ranked officer at her early thirties.

"He's here Ma'am." - Said the man, when finally he opened the door. He was a scientist in the facility that researched and analyzed biological data from formerly unknown organisms, to be used as medicine or possibly biological weapons in delicate military operations. He was secretly in love with Parker. Those emerald green eyes! He almost confessed one time, although he lacked the courage to do it, and ultimately he never said a word about it to anybody, although his eagerness to knock on the base commander's door was getting somewhat suspicious among his coworkers.

"Who is here, Frank?" - She asked, looking up mildly annoyed from her notebook.

"The President Ma'am. He's waiting just outside the restricted area entrance." - The biologist answered. She called him by his first name! He was sure things were getting pretty serious between them.

"What!? I told my men specifically to bring the President here for a briefing before we begin interrogation. What is wrong with these people?" - She said, standing up and storming out of the open door. Frank rushed next to her to keep up pace.

"I want you to tell Dr. Timothy and Dr. White to set up the interrogation room ASAP. Prepare the alien for the procedure. Move." - She said in a strict and urgent tone. Frank ran away left in the next intersection of corridors with a salutation. He thought this would definitely be cool with the military woman. He was never so wrong in his life.

"Good morning. Welcome to our facility!" - She said, not extending her hand.

"Good morning Colonel Parker. Please excuse my eagerness to begin, but my day is short and I still have several places to go. I assume these people are cleared to be in there, in which case I'd ask you to brief me on the way to our... guest." - He said and asked which way to walk with a hand gesture.

"As you wish." - Parker said, pointing in the right direction. They began to walk briskly.

"Today at 2:48 AM we registered two unidentified objects descending into the atmosphere. At first we thought it was a meteorite as it was too fast to be any aerial vehicle we have intel on. The larger of the two objects impacted roughly six miles from here to the north-west. I've sent out a recon team to investigate. The second one had a different trajectory and slowed down before reaching the surface. We assumed it was controlled. A second team went out to handle the situation. Before 6:00 AM, both recon teams reported back and we already quarantined both sites. There was one survivor. It attacked the mechanic trying to open its landing capsule. It was knocked out and brought back for questioning or testing. No other aliens were found at the larger crash site. It is held in this facility." - She said, by the time she finished, they have reached the interrogation room.  
"I see. Thank you Colonel. Is it safe to go in?" - The President asked. He was not very interested in the story, but it was expected of him to be briefed.  
"Yes. You will have to wear this hazard suit. Do not go near the alien, there is already a seat on the opposite side of the table." - Asked the base commander. She'd rather not go in, unless the president asked her to. The creature was... unnerving.  
"Will you join me Colonel?" - The politician asked, like he was reading her thoughts just now.  
"I will." - Parker answered masking her frustration.  
They both dressed up, and went through an improvised decontamination procedure. It wasn't enough to protect themselves from the foreign microorganisms. They had to protect the alien from their own too. It had to go through some test, and the more time it was alive, the more data could be collected.  
The President, and Colonel Parker entered. She could hear the politician gasp through their suits as he saw the creature. It was rather strange to see a humanoid that was completely different in so many ways.

"How will we speak to it?" - He asked as the obvious question crossed his thoughts.  
"It seems to listen, but it never spoke a word before. We suspect it has some sort of translation device implanted in its body, although we did not have the time to find it yet." - The Colonel said. The president sat down with slow, non-threatening moves. Parker stayed where she was.  
"Good morning! I am Henry Archer. The president of the United States of America. This is Earth, and we are called humans. Where do you come from, and what are your intentions here?" - He asked.

Silence.

"Do you understand what I say to you?" - The President tried.  
Nothing.

"What did it do so far? Were there any attempts to communicate from its part?" - He asked, looking back at the base commander.

"Nothing, Sir. It cooperated after the knock-out but there were no attempts of communication from its part." - She answered.

"Maybe because you asked the wrong questions." - The alien began. Everyone who heard snap froze from the surprise. There was an uncomfortably long pause before the president finally began to speak.  
"Who... are you?" - He asked, trying to control his stuttering.

"Irrelevant. Why am I held prisoner?" - The alien asked.

"It is... common procedure to..." - The president began, when the alien interrupted.  
"To forcefully remove a person from their crashed vessel and detain them without explanation?" - It asked outraged. The guards began to stir in the room.

"I am... sorry. We have never had... your species on our planet before. We did not know what to expect." - He admitted.

"So this is how you initiate contact with a foreign species?" - It asked, and grinned with a condescending facial expression and shook its head.

"How do you know English?" - The president asked not answering the unpleasant question like any good politician would.

"We either speak on my terms, civilized, like enlightened people, or not at all. It is your choice, president of the United States." - It declared and waited patiently.

"What do you want?" - Archer asked.

"Are you the ranking officer here? I will only speak with the person with the highest rank." - It declared.

"Yes, I am." - Archer replied.

"You will secure my release after this exchange is over. You will return any and all technology that you no doubt try to reverse engineer right now, and anything that was originally part of my craft. Everything that belongs to me and my vessel. You will assist the search party that is sent for me in their attempt to extract me from this planet. And you will remove the armed personnel from this room."

The president thought about how he should negotiate. If he refuses the alien will not speak any more. They could do it the hard way, but they already have three other bodies of the same species. He needed intelligence, not anatomical data. He had to pretend to play along. On the other hand if the creature spoke the truth, the search party might not take kindly to their comrade's detainment. In the long term it was safer to help the alien.

"I guarantee that you will be released unharmed, along with all your possessions, and your kind will be assisted in getting you back home." - He looked to Parker and continued - "Colonel. Please do as our guest asked. "

"Yes... Sir!" - She exclaimed reluctantly, and informed the base personnel of the presidents decision.  
"I'm certain our guest wouldn't mind if you stayed here though..." - He began, hoping to have the Colonel to protect him if things turned ugly. - "Right? Miss... um..." - He said gesturing at the alien, waiting for a name to address it by.

"You can call me Salina. You may refer to me as you do with human women, but I am not actually woman. I am of the asari species. We have no gender. You will perceive me as feminine because the females of your species are similarly built. And yes, she can stay in the room." - She said, relieving the President.

"I accepted your terms. May we ask you a few questions now?" - The politician asked, hoping to gain some knowledge.

"Yes." - Salina answered.

"Why are you here?" - The president began, asking the most obviously relevant questions first.

"Evidently, against my will. My scout ship was damaged and I performed an emergency landing on your planet. It was not intended to happen, but I had little choice." - The asari replied coldly.

"I see. How do you know our language?" - The president asked.

"It is... not the first time we've visited this planet." - She declared unwillingly.

"Could you elaborate? Why have you been here? Since when do you come here?" - Archer inquired.

"There were... expeditions here. Our scientists study different cultures with the potential to achieve advanced space faring capabilities. We... examine them." - Salina said.

"You mean you assess their weaknesses. For an unexpected chance of an armed conflict with them later, right?" - Colonel Parker interrupted.

"In a manner of speaking." - She admitted.

"So this is how you initiate contact with a foreign species?" - The President asked, repeating the alien's own question. There was no answer. He felt good right now. He gained the upper hand with this move. He already liked his idea to make the Colonel stay. He knew he was talented, but this was a major win.

"We are not so different after all it seems." - He declared smiling, and he continued asking.

"Have you personally been here before?"

"I... I don't see how that's relevant. I haven't interfered in your politics if that is what you are asking." - The asari replied.  
"How many times?" - The Colonel asked?  
After a long pause the alien realized it was pointless to hold the information back.  
"Four." - She said.

"Did you lie about your 'emergency landing' too?" - The colonel asked, but the president gestured to stop. No answer came anyway.

"How many other cultures have you encountered, beyond Earth?" - He inquired.

"Many. The most advanced are organized within a galactic council that represent each of the races as best they can." - She said.  
"How is your social control structured? Do you have a world government?" - The president continued.

"We have several, relatively similar bodies of nations although they all work together closely. We are a very peaceful people." - Salina answered.

"And how does one join this... council, you spoke of?" - Archer asked.

"Interstellar space travel capability is a minimum requirement. You must initiate contact with the council, and establish a diplomatic relationship with them. You may then be invited to join." - She replied.

Archer nodded.

"Can you tell me more about the asari? Where are you from?" - He asked.

"We are from Thessia. A planet about a quarter of a galactic radius away from your star system. It is much like Earth in terms of climate and gravity, although our society is far more evolved than humans. This is in no small part due to our very long lifespan, our religious tolerance, and the absence of genders as a source for conflict." - Salina replied. She was beginning to feel more at ease with the topics regarding her home.  
"How do you communicate in such long distances?" - The president asked.

"We use a device that relies on sub-nuclear entanglement throughout space. We use these particles to transfer data instantly. Unfortunately it was damaged on my ship." - She admitted.  
"Do you have other means to contact your superiors? Do you need our help?" - The president asked with a much kinder tone.  
The asari thought about the answer.

"All I need is inside the remains of my vessel. If you could bring me there I could call for a rescue team." - Salina said.

"Didn't you say they were already coming?" - Archer inquired.  
"They... don't exactly know I'm here." - She said shamefully.

"Look, I'm sorry. I lied to you, ok? I'm not military. I wasn't even supposed to be around here. We are forbidden to make contact with races that did not invent FTL capabilities yet. I'm not even considered to be mature yet on our world!" - She said, frustrated.

There was a short pause. The president exchanged looks with the Colonel.

"Why are you here?" - He asked, his tone was more strict this time.

"I... can't tell you." - She replied.

"What happened to your ship?" - The colonel inquired.

"It was... Ok... I was caught stealing a scout ship. I went to places I shouldn't have. Like Earth. Several times actually." - She said. She thought about what to tell and what not to, but it all became pointless.

"The ship I was escaping from was another vessel sent to get me before I contaminate a pre-FTL culture and accidentally provide one party on a planet with technology to defeat another. I could have started a war that wiped life off Earth. At least that's what they believed... I... I escaped them, but my scout was damaged in a collision, I had to eject." - She confessed.

"So you are a... convict? Is that what you are saying?" - The president asked.

"No! Well, yes... I mean I was going to be arrested if they found me, but they didn't know I came to Earth specifically. All I wanted was to stay here with Jason... I've never meant to..." - She began, but stopped abruptly, realizing what she just said.

"So nobody actually knows you are here?" - He asked.

"No." - She admitted.

The president stood up.

"Are you done?" - The Colonel asked, the man nodded.

"Dr. White. I want a full report on the technology it carried. I want specifics, technical properties, and working models as soon as possible. Get the information you need from it. Any way you can. I want a full dissection and a complete analysis of the organism. See if there are any differences with the other specimens. Find out about Jason. You have one week." - Said the Colonel, and they both left the room.

"What's happening? What is this deception?" - Salina asked, but momentarily a second gas was introduced into the already prepared chamber which almost instantly knocked her out.

The colonel radioed ahead to let Dr. Steve Boyer, pretending to be the U.S. President out of the facility. She hated working with psychologists, but they were able to provide results. That was all she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**13:41 AM, August 9th, 2017**

**Above Mount McKinley, Alaska**

Dr. Bain and his fourteen year old daughter, Lily were sitting in a helicopter. They both sat quietly immersed in their thoughts even though the weather was perfect outside, showing every little detail of the breathtaking scenery to them.  
"Thanks for taking me Dad." - Lily said. Bain nodded, distracted by his ideas.

The chopper has been rented by the family to take them to a possible meteorite impact site that hit the surface a few hours ago. Dr. Bain was a lone astrophysicist who had a little lab near Anchorage that studied near earth objects and their potential threat to the planet. He was a very seclusive man. He preferred not to be near people if he had the chance. He liked stars better. His daughter of course was an exception. When he heard about the crash they immediately set off to be the first to investigate the site. It was a three hour journey from the air field and the pilot was beginning his descent. Just as he was about to start slowing down, his radio began to transmit a message.

"Unidentified civilian helicopter. You are on the perimeter of military controlled airspace. Turn back immediately." - A male voice ordered.

The pilot looked back to his passengers with a sorry face, and began to turn away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I've been warned on radio to turn back before entering a military airspace that lies ahead of us. Apparently I can't take you any closer Doctor. Do you wish to return to Anchorage or will you try to trek to your destination from here?" - He asked.  
"No, just drop us off here. We'll be back in two days." - Bain replied and began to dress up. Lily did the same.

"All right. I'll come back for you in two days than." - The pilot replied and descended to the surface. As the two warmly dressed hikers got out, the chopper was momentarily on its way back to Anchorage.

Father and daughter began to walk briskly towards the coordinates Dr. Bane had. They walked quietly for a couple of minutes when finally Lily broke the silence.

"So will you tell me how you too have met?" - She asked, trying to start a conversation. The man continued on for a couple of seconds before the question finally reached his mind.

"How we've met with whom, Lily?" - He asked and smiled at his daughter.

"Mom of course. How did you meet her?" - She replied.

"We..." - He began, and stopped abruptly to think about what he was going to say. It was twenty years ago, and so many things were different back then. Life was so perfect. After all these years, barely thinking about her hurt him now.

"We've met near here actually. She was hiking in the mountains when I saw her." - Bain said.

"Did you say something to her? Or did she?" - Lily asked.

"I... don't remember, but I do know it was love at first sight for both of us." - He said, laughing.

"Did you go hiking many times? Like we do?" - Lily continued.  
"Oh yes! She was traveling a lot. She was a scientist like me, you see. But when she was in Alaska, we'd always go out together. We've even had a small cottage up north. We would go there, just the two of us and forget about the world for a few days." - He explained.  
"Have I been there too? I don't remember very much about her." - She asked trying to recall some memories.

"Yes. When you were very little." - He replied, and continued.

"You loved to throw snowballs at each other. And hot chocolate."

"Did we throw hot chocolate too?" - She asked surprised.

Bain laughed as he visualized the situation.

"No I mean you both loved hot chocolate!"  
"She loved you very much Lily. She loved both of us." - He added grimly.

"Than why did she leave us, dad? - She asked, noticeably sad.

"One day... she went traveling like she always did. But she never came back this time." - He said, heavyhearted.

Lily looked at him from behind her ski mask, and they walked on for a few miles reaching a large glade. When finally they stopped to rest.

"Lily, you must understand. She would never have left us intentionally. I knew her. And I'm completely certain... it... it wasn't her choice. I'm sorry Little Bird. " - He said.  
"Will you... tell me more about the cottage, Dad?" - She replied. Struggling to keep her voice even.

Just as he was about to reply Dr. Bane spotted a camouflaged Hummer coming towards them.

"Some people are coming to us. Don't speak, until you are spoken to, don't take your mask off, and keep your hands in a clearly visible place. Don't make sudden moves." - He said and continued walking.

Lily was very scared of her father's reaction to the approaching vehicle, and she tried to follow Bain's instructions. She took her hands out of her pockets, and kept looking down, counting her steps as she leaped, like she always did when she was frightened.

The vehicle stopped in front of them and the rear doors popped open on both sides at exactly the same moment. Two camouflaged soldiers approached them.

"Sir! Madam! I'm sorry, but you will have to turn back, and follow the trail back to where you came. This area is under military control until the quarantine is lifted." - He said.

"Good afternoon Sirs! We are not tourists here. I'm an astrophysicist, and this is my assistant. I've been informed of an impact of a smaller fragment of meteorite in the area. I've traveled from Anchorage to take some samples. Our helicopter is due to return for us two days from now. Please could you at least take us to these coordinates? I swear we won't go anywhere else. But we have no way of returning until the chopper picks us up." - He said hoping to be allowed inside, and showed the coordinates on his GPS.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you inside. I advise you to turn back. If you're caught entering the quarantine again you will be arrested." - The soldier answered and pointed behind them with a head gesture to get them going.  
"Can you at least tell me what happened? Was there something in that meteorite fragment? I'm sure I can help with it!" - Bain asked. He wasn't feeling like going back just to wait for the damn helicopter for two days.

"There was no meteorite. It was just an explosion. I'm afraid I can't tell you more." - The soldier replied and they started walking back to their car.

"I'm sorry, but I saw the streak myself. I knew it was a meteorite, I'm not some amateur stargazer. This was no mere explosion. I can prove it, just take us there." - He exclaimed desperately.

"I'm going to need some IDs from both of you then." - The soldier replied.  
Bain was regaining hope to enter, and he searched his pockets and handed the cards proving their identity to the soldiers.

"Dr. Bain?" - He asked, looking at the astrophysicist. The doctor nodded.

"Lilian Bain? Daughter?" - He continued. Lily nodded too.

"Good. If I catch you out here one more time, we will take you into custody. I strongly advise that you both take your little family field trip to someplace else or you'll end up in some very serious trouble." - The acting soldier warned them, and handed their IDs back. He gestured 'shoo' with his free hand and turned back. The accompanying soldier reported in. Lily heard their names being mentioned as they walked off.  
"Dad... are we in trouble now?" - She asked terrified.

"We could have been, but it's going to be ok now. You were very clever, and did what I asked you to. We'll just have to..." - He said when someone yelled from behind them.  
"STOP!"

They froze in their places.

"Slowly turn back, put your hands where we can see them. Dr. Bain, Ms. Bain. Both of you, remove your headgear to be identified." - The soldier ordered, pointing his gun at them.

The astrophysicist did what he was told to do. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. The soldier smiled and gestured to the girl.

"Ms. Bain. Please do as I asked or I will be forced to do it myself."

Lily was breathing heavily. She was scared beyond straight. She has never been in a situation like this before. She reluctantly removed her ski mask and scarf from around her mouth and nose. Her beautiful blue eyes shone in the light like gemstones.

"Your hood too Ms. Bain." - The soldier instructed.

Lily looked at her father. She didn't understand why this was happening.

The girl removed her hood to reveal her hidden asari scalp crests from under the fabric of the clothing.  
"Jason, Jason. You've been a naughty boy!" - The soldier said laughing.

"It's them." - He announced into his radio, swinging the barrel of his weapon to get the extraordinary family to move towards the car.  
Both of them got an injection that knocked them out, they only awoke hours later in separate rooms. As the reports came in to the base commander's office, she found it was high time to inform her superior of the situation.  
"The alien has spoken Sir." - Colonel Parker said in to her unusually shaped phone after she called the only number it was able to call.

"Good. What have you learned?" - The mysterious voice asked.

"We've studied the bodies that you've recovered from earlier incidents, and Dr. Timothy successfully synthesized a truth serum for their physiology. It has been working optimally on the live specimen. We have a basic understanding of their interstellar propulsion engineering. It utilizes an element we have never seen before. Or never knew where to look for it. They call it element zero. If this matter is subjected to electric currents it has the ability to create a field of dark energy which they manipulate to achieve different effects in almost every aspect of their technology." - She described.

"Interesting Colonel. This could definitely give us an edge in the future. What else?"  
"My men have found the person of interest the alien mentioned. Along with another alien masked as a human. It appears to be the equivalent of an 8th grader, although we haven't been able to determine its age yet." - She said.

"Nice job! Keep me updated, I want specifics. Get as much information out of them as possible. We need to understand those weapons better. Threaten it with killing Dr. Bain or their spawn if you have to. Until next time Colonel." - He said and the line went dead.

_Colonel_. Everyone called her that, even her superior, though she was not actually military. Non of them were. She was just a mercenary who resigned from active military duty years ago when she became fed up with the red taping and tiptoeing when dealing with the enemy. They were all recruited to this facility from completely different areas of life. The people down here had a very specific set of talents, employed by the most seclusive and wealthy man on Earth. But none of them saw him in person, ever. They were his own private army, and it appeared that he had no limits in resources.  
Seeing his species stumbling like an infant, governed by amateurs into pointless wars with childish debates over irrelevant political borders, ultimately leading to their own demise, he decided human kind should have a professional protector. Something that cared for the entire race as a whole.

He had a vision: A secret guardian equipped with the technological excellence and the know-how to operate from the shadows only to improve Earth's chances of survival in a harsh universe of unknowns and threats. A group which served as a loyal watchdog waiting to be unleashed on the enemy of Men, when nobody else was prepared to do what it takes. To serve as the rapid response force, to any terror, be it on surface or space, when bureaucracy fails to deliver.

In his eyes, this group of people was the embodiment of the mythical hellhound, the frontier guard on the edge of mankind and hell itself. Thus he began to refer to themselves by an ancient name. He called the group: Cerberus.


	3. Chapter 3

**09:33 AM, August 12th, 2017**

**Alaska Standard Time**

**Near Iapetus, Saturn**

Ganolia II, the asari interceptor detected the emergency broadcast of a stolen asari scout vessel a few days ago. It was sent to respond to the distress call and minimize the contamination of the alien planet. The crew entered the unfamiliar coordinates and set out to locate the convict along with the stolen ship. The small interceptor burst out of the subspace wake that carried it through the Sol relay, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Commander Noliera! We have arrived to the destination system." - Auren announced.

"Good. Scan the area for artificial objects, and map their trajectory. Analyze their imaging capabilities. Remain out of their line of sight if there is any. Locate the scout." - Noliera replied, and sat down next to her co-pilot.

"Yes, Commander." - Auren replied.  
After she's done everything that was asked of her, she couldn't help but comment on the situation.

"I don't understand why anyone would steal a ship to come to this featureless system. There is nothing remotely remarkable here." - Auren declared while manually scanning the nearby celestial objects.

"They didn't come here to get mineral samples Auren. They came to visit the habitable planet." - Noliera answered.

"But why these creatures?" - Auren asked, unsure. - "According to the limited data we have on them, humans are short lived, aggressive and wayward. I don't understand the reason why anyone would visit this place voluntarily."

"There are people who specialize in obtaining art and other objects of sentimental value to collectors in the galaxy. They endeavor in extracting unique items from yet unconnected planets, because they haven't been influenced by the galactic community. These collectors regard these items as one would regard a very rare vintage brew of some exotic drink, locked away for thousands of years only to be opened up by them to reveal its secrets. That's why they call these objects the Virgin's Art. It is highly illegal to do this, but it is prosperous business." - Noliera explained.

"So they came here for art?" - Auren said thinking aloud.  
"We're about to find out... Get the ship as close to the pod as possible, and tow it into Cargo Bay One. When you're done, follow me." - Noliera declared, and walked off the bridge.

Auren nodded. It was her third assignment as co-pilot and engineer on board the Ganolia II. She was still getting used to the style of her superior. Noliera was very determined, tough and effective. No one ever escaped her, and no one ever survived a fight with her. She was a justicar.  
Auren knew what this meant, but she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of giving up all worldly possessions, and the right for family and children, just to right the wrongs in the galaxy. She looked up to her non the less. It was an honorable undertaking.  
The escape pod was floating like a tiny speck in the vastness of space. It had no fuel, neither energy left to travel any further. It orbited Iapetus, the barren moon of Saturn on an elliptic trajectory, its periapsis only a few miles above the natural satellite's surface. The only passenger on board was fading slowly as life support failed after days of drifting. The interceptor approached Saturn, and slowly closed in on the helpless vehicle. Momentarily, the object was caught by the Ganolia II, and brought on board. Moments later Noliera and Auren were both present in the chamber.

"There is only one person on board Commander. She is asari. I detect no contaminants or parasites in the pod." - Auren announced.

"Good." - Noliera answered and opened the airlock to reveal the interior of the small craft.  
The justicar expected many things to be found inside the vehicle, but when she saw the face of it's occupant she had to step back and hold onto something.

"You! This cannot be possible..." - She sighed.

"Do you know her?" - Auren asked surprised.

Noliera didn't answer. She stepped in the pod, grabbed the unconscious asari and made her sit. She woke her up by a forceful slap.  
"Wha... what is happening? Where... am I? - Said the captive feeling disoriented.  
"What are you doing here!? - Asked Noliera yelling.  
The confused asari opened her eyes and looked at her captor. She almost fainted when she recognized her. Noliera was the most fearsome person she has ever known, and now she was standing next to her... She knew no one ever stood against her, and won. She was the most efficient justicar in the galaxy. And also, her sister.

"Goddess... They... sent my own sibling to arrest me?" - The prisoner whispered.

"What!?" - Auren asked not believing what she just heard. She went closer to see the occupant of the vehicle herself.

Noliera ignored both of them and repeated her own question.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come to this system? Answer me!" - The justicar exclaimed furiously, she slapped the prisoner again.  
"I came... I came here to get something I left here." - The answer came.  
"You do realize, that I will have to arrest you... Do you? My own sister! Why did you do this?" - Noliera asked screaming.  
"I had to... I had no choice." - She answered, embarrassed.  
"Why!?... Have you been threatened? How much money did they offer you to come here again? You've just been released Salina! And now I have to take you back again. And make no mistake! I will honor my responsibility to do so." - Noliera declared.

"You had no regrets to do it the last time sister, but I have never did anything wrong!" - Salina snapped at her.  
"You left me no choice! You are a smuggler Salina. How is that not wrong?" - Noliera inquired.

"I have never smuggled anything in my life!" - She replied.  
Noliera leaned closer with an incredulous facial expression.

"Then what are you doing here?" - The justicar asked quietly.

"I... have a child, who lives here." - She admitted realizing she may try to appeal on her sister's emotions with the truth.

Noliera and Auren looked at each other. The first time of her life Noliera was overwhelmed by torrents of regret and sympathy.

"By the Goddess... are you serious? Why haven't you told this to me before!? I've sent you to years of prison because of what I believed! You've even confessed your crime in front of the judge!" - She yelled in rage.

"I didn't want to get her into trouble! She was safe with her father. Living happily in seclusion. This was the best life I could have provided to her. She's the child of a convict on a forbidden world. How else could this have turned out!? I love her, and I love her father. I lied to protect them." - Salina explained crying.  
"Where are they now?" - Auren asked after a short pause.  
"They're being held hostage by a group of humans who want technology in exchange... for their lives." - She confessed bursting out in tears.

After a short moment, Noliera looked up. A tear danced in her eye, but her look was distant and determined.  
"I assume they already have some equipment from this pod and the scout. Weapons? Propulsion schematics?" - She enumerated, waiting for confirmation.

Salina nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry sister... With this act you have upset the balance of an infant civilization. This is a potential war crime, for Goddess' sake! I will have to take you back to the Citadel, where you will be judged and sentenced... A search party will be sent to retrieve any technology you have left on the surface, and they will remove your daughter from the planet."  
"You cannot do this! Please Noliera! They'll kill them both by the time a search party arrives here! They don't even know where to look!" - Salina cried, begging.  
"Commander... There must be another way! Can't we go there to help the child right now?" - Auren whispered, touched by the scene.

"If we land on this planet, we risk further contamination of their society. We know nothing about them, their intentions, their weapons, or their defense. If we're shot down by them they may get their hands on much more than what they now posses. A much larger fleet will arrive here as a direct reaction to our absence and they will do more than ask politely. I am a justicar, Salina. I cannot break my vows! You left me no choice! Even if you are my family... If it's any comfort to you, I will ask that they send me to find your daughter on the planet after the hearings." - Noliera answered grimmly.  
"That could take... weeks." - Salina sighed bowing her head down.

The hopeless mother didn't know what to say. It all turned bad so fast. She's spent almost ten years in prison for letting the judge believe she smuggled from pre-FTL systems even though she's handed over troves of data for research and development. She finally escaped from the Thessian authorities by stealing a confiscated scout ship while she was being transferred. Ever since she did that, her life was going strait to hell. At first her ship was damaged by debris around Earth, then the heat shield failed, and the engines shortly after. She had to eject in the escape pod, and the humans caught her. Shortly after a very deceptive interrogation, the only things that mattered to her, the people she cared about were lined up in front of her, used to threaten and intimidate her into submission, forcing her with an ultimatum to do something she would never have done. She had two choices. Either she let Noliera take her, and allow Jason and Lily to be killed on Earth, or she murdered her own sister and took back a working space ship to Cerberus. There was no plan C. She had to make up her mind, because time was running out. It was the single most bitter moment of her life.

"I have no time for this. Forgive me..." - She finally said crying, and she held her breath inconspicuously. Her chest plate began emitting a gas that reacted with the atmosphere of the pod. The combination of the two chemicals was a violently potent version of the poison that made her lose consciousness after the fake presidential visit on Earth. Noliera and Auren fell to the floor momentarily.  
Sailna still felt a bit dizzy, she could hardly stop crying, but it was time to move. She dragged both of the bodies into the pod, and closed it. This craft was unfamiliar to her, but after exploring it she managed to find her way up to the bridge and from there she was able to set the ship to manual control.

Cerberus gave her three days for the mission, and she only had two hours left. She has made a difficult choice, but it was the only thing she could have done. She plotted a course for Earth and an hour later she landed exactly where she was supposed to. When she was taken off board by the armed humans, the only thing missing from the ship was the escape pod and the two bodies.


End file.
